Keita and Kiryuu-sensei are getting further
by TheBigElly
Summary: Keita wants more than just Kissing and his sisters are supporting him. So they arrange a romantic date just for the two of them. Keita wont disappoint Kiryuu-sensei s expections.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys Im sorry for my bad english, actually im german but i hope i will improve! In the Following chapters Sensei will come so dont worry. This is just the beginning!**

Keita and Kiryuu-sensei started dating a few days ago and both of them are kinda depressed because they can not get closer to each others. Kissing is too less, thinks Keita, so he started imagining about Kiryuu-sensei and him having sex. But he is not satisfied with this anymore and broke his own rules by thinking about his sisters. He went just threw it and could not stop himself cause he hold back so long. Recently Kiryuu-sensei is masturbating very often… about twice a day. She is not visiting her sister that often anymore and is spending the most time all on her own in her "Otaku-Room". She forgot long enough about Kanetsugu-sama cause Lord Keita is much more interesting.

But Keita and Yuuzuki are not the only one who are suffering. Riko and Ako realized that Keita is depressed and are discussing the situation in the kitchen. Ako is cooking at the hearth while Riko is helping her with the cucumber while sittinmg at the table.

"Keita seemed to be pretty down in the last time, hasn't he?" ,asked Riko-nee.

"I was thinking about it too, he is not even enjoying my meals anymore" ,said Ako-nee.

"Since we can not make him feel more comfortable" ,she is rubbing the cucumber harder, "I have nothing to do"

"I know that Sensei and Kei-chan are not getting any further, but I also don't want them to"

"But Keita is so down… I am feeling empty and sad without his smile around me"

"Maybe a new selfmade meal could help"

Riko is looking at Ako with a sad face, "I don't think that…" She couldn't finish her sentence cause Ako said in a louder voice "He really liked the chocolate I gave him at valentines day, I could try make a bet…"

"Ako!"

Riko stood up and the cucumber fell to the ground.

Ako was silent and looked up right into Rikos face. "What?" She screamed and a few tears ran over her face.

"We both know that he doesn't want anything from us. He wants Kiryuu-Sensei! "a little sobbing noise came out of her mouth.

"But we cant give up that easily. We fought so hard, this cant be the result."

Ako came over to Riko and both started crying hard hugging each others.

"We have still a little proud left, so there will be something, don't worry" Riko wiped her tears away and said right into Akos face "We will find a solution, but not one that will make us happy. The one that will make Keita happy. We are his older sisters and its our duty to make him happy"

The door opened and Keita walked into the room.

"Whats up? Why are u so sad?"

He came near them and Ako pushed Riko away.

"Its okay" ,said Ako "Nothing big I just burned my thumb a bit at the hot water"

She showed him her hand, which were red Because she hugged Riko so hard.

Keita took the hand and put her thumb into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Is it better now?"

Ako looked much happier now "Not yet, u can try a bit more"

"Ako is lying Keita im the one who burned her finger" Riko said and pushed Akos thumb out of his mouth.

"Ur bad in lying Riko-nee. U would never cook and if u do its very horrible" ,Keita laughed.

Ako looked at Riko and told her with the eyes " We will continue tomorrow"

Riko nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Im so happy that i already got 2 Followers :) . Even though I haven´t started with the perverted stuff. Yeah, there will be sex scenes and i´ll try to make them good. Enjoy reading!**

This Time Riko and Ako

Looking at the clock Riko realizes that it is already 0:17 a.m. After talking with Ako about serious stuff she could not fall asleep. She knows that she has to talk with Ako and make a plan about Keita´s and Kiryuu-sensei´s relationship. When she closed the door she tried to be as quiet as possible. Nobody in this house except Ako got good ears, but she did not want Keita to wake up. She slipped into Ako´s room quietly and could already see that Ako is asleep. She goes into the bed next to Ako and lied down. Ako turned around and opened her eyes.

"I thought u were asleep", Riko says surprised.

"I was, but you are so heavy you moved the whole bed"

Ako is angry,but Riko has not started the critical topic. After the conversation before dinner she probably knows what is coming. Riko overheard the offence and tried to form an intelligent sentence. She is thinner than Ako, because she is doing more sport and the whole school probably knows that after that one day in school…

"I thought about our conversation and we have to plan an event for Keita and Kiryuu-sensei. We will deepen their love, because we occupied Keita all this years. We never let him choose, but this time we will choose for his sake" Riko sais that very slow, to let Ako think about it. Riko´s words were the opposite of being selfish. She is very intelligent and got the knowledge of human nature…maybe just Keita.

Ako looked deep into Riko´s eyes. "I know what you mean and before I went to sleep I figured a plan out. We will go with Keita to the amusement park there we will meet Kiryuu-sensei and her sister. Keita and Kiryuu-sensei both won`t know about their meeting, that's why we have to include Mikazuki in our plan. She will lead Kiryuu-sensei there. When they meet we will leave them alone and give our wishes to both of them. " Ako finished and looked proudly at Riko, she was expecting an answer.

Riko looked irritated "Fine, but when will they be able to do…" she touched Ako between her legs. Ako twitched and looked sadly at Riko "Do they really have to do it?" "Ako!", Riko shouted to loud while she stood up, "We will also make a reservation at a love hotel, because Keita said Kiryuu-sensei is not feeling comfortable with Keita at her apartment and they won´t have Sex here" She emphasized the word Sex, "And Yes it is needed. I love Keita more than anybody else, just like you! We agreed to make him happy and we both know what makes him happy!"

Riko left the room and went to her own room and bed. When she was again alone in her bed she wiped away the little tear. She left early, because she did not want Ako to see her crying. She wanted to become stronger. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine something good. In her imagination Keita had his head between her legs, she was naked and tried to stop Keita. But Keita was too strong, he packed her hands with one hand, so she couldn't refuse. Her legs were under his and when Keita lowered his head and stuck out his tongue she was under his complete control. Riko-nee is too sensitive.


	3. Chapter 3

This time Kiryuu-sensei and Keita

When Mikazuki called me a few days ago and askedme to go to the amusement park with her at the weekend. I was very happy. I wasn't able to see her very often in the last time so I hope we will have a great time. The last time when I was there I was about 8 years old and Mikazuki wasn't even born. My father took me there because he thought I needed some time off. Back then I was focused on school and being a good child. But this time I will have even more fun!

When I arrived at school I went straight to the teachers room to prepare my first class. Usually I go to my class, but today is Thursday and my lessons start later. But I was so clumsy this morning I forgot about that and went here way to early! The first lesson for Keita will start in 30 minutes. The last time I saw him was on Tuesday in class. The last time I saw him alone was on Monday when I asked him if he told anything his parents about us. He denied but I don't think that his sisters could stay silent.

While analyzing our relationship, which wasn't really deep, I went to the toilet. I went in still in my thoughts and bumped into a guy. The guy was Keita! "Yuzuki?" "Keita! I´m so glad to see you here" "Me too but… what are u doing in the mens bathroom?" "This is the mens?" "Yeah it is but …" He hugged me and kissed me on my hair "It´s so early nobody will come" I could smell Keita´s scent, his manly gorgeous scent. We went into a cabin, so if somebody would come they wont notice me in the mens bathroom. I looked up on him and gave him a light hello –kiss. "Just a kiss? After all the time we have been separated?" He looked into my eyes and kissed me. A deep kiss. His one hand was stroking my back and went down to touch my butt. His other hand was on my cheek to keep my face up. His hands were so big and manly. I missed his touch, NO I was seeking for more contact. I put my arms around his neck and pushed his head into my direction. In the sudden act he led out a deep moan into my mouth. That aroused me even more and I could feel a drip falling into my underwear. He could feel how comfortable I felt and forced his tongue even more in my mouth. My butt felt a bit sore but the way he grabbed it was making me to feel even better. He was exploring my mouth like he has never kissed or touched me. He wasn't gentle, but after a whole week I wanted him to touch me everywhere. Now it´s me who moaned. I could feel Keita smiling and he lowered the hand from my cheek to my breasts. This is the first he touched them and it felt amazing. A second drip into my underwear. The way he massaged them and squirmed them. Today i´m wearing a light bra, so he could be able to touch feel my hard nipples. Both of his hands at my breasts squirming them, without touching my nipples… I will melt. A third drip into my underwear. I can´t wait "Touch em" I whispered. He pushed me against the wall and I couldn't stand properly anymore. I felt it. A hard thing hitting. Hitting against my tender spot. A fourth drip into my underwear.

DONG the school bell. I pushed Keita away and now I could see his hard thing. Now it was exposed and I could see it clearly. We got swept away and were careless, here, in school. "We should meet on the weekend" he said suddenly "Sure", my voice sounded weird and Keita smiled. He took a step forward and touched my hand. "I have an issue on Saturday, but Sunday would be great" I nooded and squeezed his hand a bit. I wanted to know what issue, but his class will start soon in exact.. I looked at my watch … 4 minutes. "We will talk later, you have to go " –my prince. I added in my thoughts. He kissed my forehead and went outside. I think he forgot about his erection.


End file.
